


A Special Invitation

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 2 - Fandom, Justin Hammer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: You are a reporter and Justin Hammer invites you for an interview





	A Special Invitation

It was Friday and you were following Justin Hammer’s invitation to come to his Residence for an interview he promised to give you.  
On the afternoon you visited the Hammer Industries Headquarter to join the weekly gathering of Hammer opponents and demonstrators. As every week you hoped he would answer you one or two questions about his current activities and projects. As a free reporter you would get a lot of money if you sold an interview with Justin Hammer to one of the major newspapers.  
Usually Justin Hammer exited the building and got into his car without even looking at you all standing aside, heavily guarded by Hammer’s securities.  
On this day however Justin Hammer was unusually good humoured as he came out of the building and nodded towards the demonstrators and the other reporters.  
He stepped closer straightening his tie.  
“Ladies and gentlemen”, he started. “I am happy to announce that Hammer Industries this year will reach a sales record of round about 1,7 billion dollars.”  
Murmurs started to emerge from by standing reporters while the demonstrators booed and howled.  
Flashlights began to light the air and the reporters started to shout questions at Hammer.  
Since you were standing very close to him you tried your luck.  
“Mr. Hammer”, you called. “Mr. Hammer, just one question!”  
His gaze met yours and he lifted his eyebrows.  
“Yes”, he said and stepped closer. “Ms. (y/n), it was, right?”  
You were astonished he knew your name but you didn’t want to waste time and went on asking.  
“What about your plans to donate for charitable purposes this year?”  
“Great you are asking me this now because I just had a meeting where the executive committee agreed to my proposal to spend an amount of 10 percent of the annual gains for charitable purposes.” He beamed at you and from his expression you could tell that he was really happy about his achievement.  
His assistant urged him to leave soon and he thanked the reporters for their attention. Somehow you tried to squeeze through the line of securities and followed Hammer to his car.  
“Mr. Hammer, please”, you called after him. “I would like to ask you some more questions.”  
“Woah, I’m impressed”, he said with eyes wide open. “How did you actually pass Jerome?” He was pointing to one of the securities.  
“Could you spare some time for me? It’s really important”, you sounded a little desperate but you didn’t care.  
He smiled at you and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Yeah, well, sure”, he said finally. “Since it’s not easy to overcome Jerome, yes, how about tonight in my office?” He handed you his card. “Eight PM?”  
“Yes,” you said and smiled at him. “I’ll be there.”

You later noticed that the address on his card was the one of his private residence but you didn’t let it trouble you since there had to be an office there too and you guessed he worked from home until late a lot.  
The cab drove you right to the front door of his large mansion.  
You were guided upstairs and led into a large room at the very top of the building.  
“Good evening Ms. (y/n),” he stepped closer and took your hand placing a soft kiss on it. Never in your whole life have you been greeted with a hand kiss before. Damn!  
“Good evening, Mr. Hammer”, you answered.  
He was still wearing his three piece suit you saw him in earlier that day and his eyes looked tired behind his glasses.  
“Thank you Collins, I think we’re done for today”, he said to the employee who escorted you upstairs.  
He guided you to the middle of the room and you noticed that this had to be his private rooms. It was a large room with a big sofa, a dining table and a kitchen counter.  
“Can I offer you a glass of wine”, he asked walking towards the kitchen counter.  
“Yes, thank you, Mr. Hammer”, you answered and followed him. “Thank you very much for the invitation. I really appreciate that.”  
“No problem”, he said and handed you a glass.  
He told you to sit down on the sofa and you talked for a while about this and that till he finally took his glasses off and looked at you. You really enjoyed talking to him for he was funny and witty and you totally forgot what you were here for.  
“I’m sorry but actually I’m absolutely not in the mood to answer your questions, right now”, he laughed and his eyes sparkled while he was looking at you. He came closer to you.  
“Oh, ok. We can make out another appointment…maybe not at the evening…”, you became a bit nervous being so close to him.  
“Yes”, he said in a low voice. “We can do this. But I’d like you to stay here a bit longer anyway…”  
You looked at him and his smile was disarming you.  
“Mr. Hammer”, you started. “What do you think will happen here, tonight?”  
“It’s Justin, by the way and well, I don’t actually know since I really did not intend anything about you but then you came here, looking like that”, he looked upon you up and down.  
Your heart started to pound at his words and you became a bit uncomfortable.  
“But we just met and you don’t know me at all”, you knew how stupid that sounded since he didn’t propose to you or something like that. You knew really well what was on his mind. But somehow it didn’t scare you off at all since he definitely had an effect on you.  
In your head your thoughts started to circle around. You had just one one-night-stand in your entire life and it has not been very satisfying. Since then you thought you weren’t the one-night-stand-type.  
But the way Justin Hammer looked at you at the moment was very inviting to you and you felt your skin starting to tingle.  
“Oh, I know you a bit”, he suddenly said. “As you are there almost every Friday and I always let my employees research about the reporters who are writing about me. I really like your writing style and you don’t just concentrate on bashing me.” He smirked at you.  
You smiled a bit at his compliment while he leaned in a bit closer, his nose almost at your ear. 

You turned your head and faced him. He smirked and put his hand up to your cheek placing his lips on yours. He kissed you softly at first leaving light kisses on your upper and lower lip. He was surprisingly soft. As you didn’t want him to think you were reluctant you pulled him closer by his neck and started to trace his lips with your tongue. You felt him chuckle a bit while he leaned in and started to push you down onto the sofa.  
You pushed him back softly placing your palms on his chest. From what you felt through his clothes he had a firm and strong upper body.  
“Wait”, you said. “I think I need another glass of wine.” You stood up and went to the kitchen counter. The bottle was empty and you took another one standing beside and tried to open it. Your hands were trembling slightly so you had some difficulties in opening the bottle.  
Suddenly you felt Justin standing behind you reaching forward and taking the bottle and the opener from your hands.  
“Are you nervous, honey”, he asked, his mouth at your ear.  
“No”, you lied. “I just wanted some more wine, that’s all.”  
While he was opening the bottle you pressed your back slightly against him leaning your head back on his shoulder.  
After he managed to open the bottle he put his right hand on your throat and started to stroke it while he held you close by your hip with his left hand.  
He kissed the side of your neck and breathed in deeply as you started to press your but against his lower body.  
You turned around and he lifted you up onto the kitchen counter placing himself between your legs. He grabbed the bottle and took a sip right out of it offering it to you. You followed him and poured some wine down your throat. As you removed the bottle from your lips he started to kiss you immediately.  
You put the bottle back on the counter and started to caress his neck. His kiss was more passionately than before but it still was modest and you liked that very much.  
Squeezing your thighs a bit tighter around his body you sighed a bit while running your fingers through his hair. Stroking his face you broke the kiss and pulled his glasses off. He seemed to like your sweet caresses.  
“I never would have thought you are such a soft kitten”, he smirked at you.  
“Oh, you never know, Mr. Hammer”, you said. “I may be a tiger in disguise.” You were impressed by your ability to hide your nervousness.  
“Ahhh, I hope so.” He started to stroke your thighs.  
You unbuttoned his jacket and pulled him closer by his tie.  
He kissed you now more intense pushing his tongue into you mouth. His hands lifted your mini skirt up your thighs and he placed his palm between your legs. A high pitched moan escaped your mouth as he started stroking your clit through your panties.  
You started to move your hips slowly against his fingers and threw your head back.  
“Oh God, what am I doing here”, you whispered.  
“Don’t you like it”, Hammer asked breathing against your neck.  
“I do”, you sighed and held on to his shoulders.  
“So let’s get rid of these soaked panties of yours”, he said and started tugging at them.  
After you managed to put your panties off he took his index and middle finger into his mouth sucking them a bit. This sight let you whimper and the heat between your legs was consuming you.  
He put his fingers from his mouth and placed them on your wet entrance. Without further hesitation he pushed them slowly inside you looking into your eyes.  
You closed your eyes and your body squirmed at the sensation of him finger fucking you slowly. You started to moan ecstatically grabbing him hard by his hair while he sucked on your neck leaving some bites here and there.  
He put his thumb on your clit and pressed against it while he hooked his fingers inside you.  
“Oh fuck”, you moaned out loud and gripped him by his wrist urging him to move his hand faster.  
“Good girl”, he hushed and his hot breath at your neck made your body quiver with sensation.  
He pushed his fingers a few more times in and out of you deeply before he removed his hand and got rid of his jacket. He took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt while you opened his trousers and pushed them down stroking his rock-hard cock through his boxers.  
He took off his shirt and placed his palms left and right of you on the counter enjoying you stroking his length. He looked into your eyes and hissed loudly through his gritted teeth as you fastened your pace. With your other hand you traced his firm chest up and down enjoying the feeling of his warm and soft skin.  
He took your wrist and removed your hand. Momentarily he grabbed the hem of your t-shirt and helped you taking it off. He kissed and licked your shoulders and collar bones while he undid your bra fastener. As soon as your bra was gone he grabbed your breasts and massaged them rather roughly. You leaned back a bit and put your hands behind you on the counter. He moved his tongue down between your breasts and gripped your butt cheeks licking his way to your hard nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and bit it lightly. You were a panting mess already and tried you pull him in closer with your legs to get some more pressure on your aching pussy. He let go off your nipple gripping you by the back of your neck and pulling you closer to his chest.  
“I hope you don’t mind if I fuck you right now, here on this counter”, he said in a deep and coarse voice.  
“Not at all”, you whispered out of breath.  
Gripping you by your skirt he pulled you off the counter, turned you around and pushed your upper body down.  
With his foot he kicked your legs apart. You heard him putting his pants down. He stroked your lower back, leaned down putting a few kisses on the small of your back.  
You stretched your arms out on the counter and arched your back pressing your ass against him.  
“Fuck me now”, you whimpered.  
He placed his cock at your entrance and slammed it ruthlessly inside of you. A deep whine escaped your mouth and you felt him seize your hips holding you in place. He stayed like that for a while growling hoarsely. You circled your hips slowly urging him to start moving.  
Finally he began to thrust his hips against your butt, first slowly but soon fastening his pace. With every thrust he let out a loud moan gripping your hips tighter.  
He felt so fucking good inside you and you felt your orgasm was about to hit you. You started to slam your ass against his hips urging him to thrust harder inside of you. He fucked you now in long and fast strokes what made you moan his name over and over again. You felt your walls tighten around his cock and waves of pleasure hitting your whole body. Your orgasm came fast and hard while you tried to hold on to the counter. He still was pumping his swollen cock into you while you enjoyed the after waves of your own climax.  
He seized you by your wadded skirt and pushed your ass hard against him. You felt his cock twitch inside you and with a loud moan through his greeted teeth he shot his cum inside of you.  
“Fuuuuuuuck”, you heard him moan. He stayed inside you and pushed his hips even closer to you.  
You felt him lower his body onto yours and you stayed like that for a while. As you could not stay in this position any longer you lifted your body, but soon realized that you were not quite able to keep you on your feet. He noticed your weakness and embraced you from behind holding you tight. You rested your head on his shoulder and tried to regain your breath.  
“Oh fuck, baby”, he whispered into your ear. “This was amazing.”  
You cuddled against him and enjoyed his warm breath at the crook of your neck. You placed your hand on his cheek and turned your head towards his face. He placed his lips on yours and kissed you tenderly while stroking the spots on your hips he had gripped really tightly.  
“I am really looking forward to our next meeting, Ms. (y/n)”, he said and grinned.  
“Oh really”, you looked at him softly. “I hope you know that we have to stay professional the next time. I really need this interview.”  
He rested his head against your forehead.  
“Yes ma’am”, he chuckled. “As you wish.”


End file.
